


Fever

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Its more like, Literal Sleeping Together, Sick Character, Sickfic, but not really?? its just like haha reader is naked for like 2 sentences, mention of nudity, ok but not actually, sugawara being the best mom friend ever, the title...im so sorry i really dont know how to title things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: You're sick. Sugawara's there to help.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> sfjsjlshsdl this is such a mess?!!!! it's really not good but i felt like writing a suga fic so !!! here he is, being the best mom ever  
> hope you guys enjoy! as always, leave any comments about good things and bad things in my writing and any ways you think i can improve :) thank you for reading!

There was a faint knock at your door that you just barely processed in your feverish state. You were tangled in your bed sheets, drenched in an uncomfortable sheen of sweat yet finding your feet too cold and shoving them under whatever sheets you could find by flailing your legs around. 

The knock was obviously just a formality, as you soon heard the lock of your front entrance turn and the door open with a familiar noise. Even in your mildly delirious state, you listened to hear the footsteps. They were light, gentle, not as heavy or firm as your mother’s. There was only one other person with the key to your house, so by process of elimination--

“[Name]?” A soft voice called out your name, and the footsteps slowly got louder as they approached your room. 

You pried one eye open just in time to see a familiar, gray-haired form peek through the entrance of your room. Sugawara gave you a gentle, comforting smile, and you noticed two plastic bags held tightly in the grasp of each hand. 

“Hiya,” he mumbled, keeping his tone soft as to not make your pounding migraine any worse. 

You tried to reciprocate his friendly expression, failing as your eyes fluttered shut once more in exhaustion. 

You heard him step closer to your bedside, and the rustle of plastic indicated that he set down the bags on the floor. “I brought some stuff,” he told you. “I’m staying the night and taking care of you. I told your mom already.” 

You huffed a laugh from your nose, gathering the strength to respond. “That’s extra. You don’t needa stay for long...” You heard him let out a playful sigh and remove items from the bags he brought. 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

“A normal one.” 

“Well, we aren’t really normal friends, are we?” 

Prying your eyes open once again, you were met with his face yet again, this time different from what you’d seen of him before. 

He looked at you fondly, softly, and knowingly. It was quiet, but the gaze between each other was enough to fill the silence. 

You produced a smile, painful but necessary, and allowed your eyes to close yet again. The sound of moving plastic became white noise and you found yourself drifting out of consciousness and into a content sleep-- 

“Hey.” Suga cut into your pleasantly tired haze and you couldn’t help but let out a discontent groan. He chuckled softly and a warm hand found its way onto your forehead to brush sweaty locks of hair away from your face. “Don’t fall asleep just yet. I’m going to run a bath for you. 

You’re really sweaty, it’s kind of gross.” A noise of discontent slipped from your lips once again at his heckling. 

“I don’t feel like getting up…” 

“I’ll carry you. No worries.” The way he was so willing to do these things for you made you simultaneously calm down and feel even more nauseous at the implications. Your head swirled with affection as you blinked up at him slowly, with adoration unabashedly lining your features. 

Sugawara’s smile persisted, and his eyes closed for a moment of contentment. 

“I’ll get it started. Just wait here. Don't fall asleep on me.” With that, he shuffled away and closed the door behind him. You heard the water of the bath begin to run loudly a few rooms over. 

Against Suga’s request, you still closed your eyes and tried to shuffle back into dreamland only to be interrupted yet again with the sound of your bedroom door opening and Suga’s voice sounding out. 

“It’s ready. Do you want me to carry you?” 

Rather than giving a verbal response, you pushed yourself up to sit on your bed, waiting for your head to stop spinning so heavily before lifting your body off the bed in an attempt to stand. 

Your legs gave in quicker than expected, and Suga jumped forward to wrap his arms around your shoulder and keep you up. “That’s a yes,” he laughed out, and in one quick movement he hoisted you up into both arms, letting you cradle his form and rest your head on his shoulder as he made the short walk to your bathroom. 

Once there, he set you down on the seat of the toilet and walked around to prep some things, setting up a soft towel and a set of your most comfortable pajamas on the sink. 

An aroma drifted through the air, not strong enough to be nauseating but enough to be recognizable. It was comforting and warm, and you soon realized that it was a similar scent to the one that Suga had. The fact that you recognized it as such made you the slightest bit embarrassed and you face heated up more so than it had always been. 

“Are you able to take your clothes off?” The implications were innocent enough, and with how comfortable you tended to be with Suga regardless you didn’t find much issue with the question. 

Deciding not to attempt to stand up any longer, you gave an honest shake of your head. 

“I can help you with them, but only if you’re comfortable.” You considered it for a minute. Suga was no stranger to seeing you… immodestly, or rather with a lack of conservative clothing. And he was enough of a gentleman to do his best to avoid directly staring at any of your more intimate areas. 

“Promise not to look?” You croaked out. He smiled. 

“Promise.” 

With that, you let him move his hands slowly along your body, slipping off your damp shirt and loose pajama shorts. You watched him make a playful show of firmly clasping a hand over his eyes as he slipped off your undergarments. 

“I can’t really pick you up now. Are you fine walking over to the bath?” You hummed an affirmation and pushed yourself up to slip into the water. 

The temperature was comfortably warm, and once again you felt drowsy at the pleasant sensation. The water smelled faintly of lavender and other comforting floral scents. There was a thick layer of soapy bubbles floating on the surface of the water and you smiled at the lengths Suga took to make a simple bath. 

“I can wash your hair for you if you want.” You almost immediately agreed to his suggestion but stopped yourself from responding as another thought crossed your mind. 

“You’re… doing a lot for me…” A pause, then, “I feel bad. You really don’t have to do any of this.” 

“I want to. Really, stop worrying so much!” His tone was lighthearted and made you feel that this was less of a burden from him. He seemed so enthusiastic about taking care of you and your stomach fluttered, not of nausea but of another bout of affection for Sugawara. God, you were in deep, huh. 

You felt gentle hands take hold of your hair and water slowly be poured onto it, likely from a cup that Suga set up earlier. Shampoo was lathered and massaged into your scalp gently, and his calming ministrations certainly lasted longer than the typical shampoo wash--not that you were complaining. He dipped the cup into the bath to gather water and poured it over your scalp, repeating the action in comforting movements that you melted into. 

Time passed. It seemed like quiet a while in your drowsy, half-conscious state. “Let’s get you out,” Sugawara said, standing up from the edge of the bathtub to retrieve the towel. 

You straightened yourself up, lifting yourself out from the water slightly only to be immediately wrapped in soft cloth by Sugawara. Securing it tightly around your shoulders, he smiled at you and guided you out. 

“I can dress myself, you told him as he moved to reach for the set of pajamas on the sink. “I feel a little better now.” 

“Are you sure?” 

You gave a nod, which was enough confirmation for him as he left the bathroom to leave you to your devices. 

Once you put your clothes on (a laborious task, you may say), you entered your room to find Suga unwrapping the flimsy plastic covering of the lid of a pill bottle. At the sight of your entry, he waved you over to your bed and directed you to lay down. 

“This is for your headache,” he explained, twisting the lid open and pouring out the suggested amount of tablets. “I also have water for you, and some other light snacks. I don’t think you’ve really gotten up to eat much.” 

You let him drop the tablets into your awaiting palm and tilt a water bottle towards your lips once you’d put the medication in your mouth. After sipping for a bit (he was right, you hadn’t gotten up to eat and it was to the point that this water wa starting to stave off your hunger), he replaced the cap of the water bottle and gently pushed your shoulder to make you lay flat on the bed. 

“I have gatorade and crackers. What color do you want?” 

You responded in incoherent mumbles. 

“Blue it is.” 

He took a bottle from the neat group of gatorade bottles next to your night stand (overkill, you thought, but you figured you could always drink the gatorade even after you got better) and placed it on top of the small desk, then moving to cover you more securely with one of the thinner blankets thrown onto your bed. 

“No heavy sheets. Your fever will just get worse. This should be good enough for a little bit.” 

You groaned out random syllables, not even entirely sure what you were attempting to say in the first place. He gave a breathy laugh and you felt a weight dip into the mattress at the far side of your bed. 

Soon enough, Suga’s form was right next to yours, and you turned around to face him, blinking up at his features blearily in a mixture of sickness and exhaustion. His lips turned upwards--an expression you’d been seeing a lot today, but not one that was unwelcome. Though you were already half-asleep, you did your best to mirror his content expression and heard him laugh at your attempt through closed eyes. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” he spoke in low volume, careful not to shock you out of your drowsy state too much. “I’m just going to stay here for a bit to watch you and make sure you’re alright.” 

You made a noise of protest, shaking your head and pressing it further into the mattress as you struggled to string a coherent sequence of words together. 

“You can… stay. Sleep here.” He was silent, and for a minute you were snapped back to your full senses and scolding yourself for making such a bold, stupid request. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable…”

More uncomfortable. He talked like you were uncomfortable at all in the first place. You trusted him well enough to know he wouldn’t try anything--and you were sick, too--which you were sure would be a turn off for the average hormonal teen. Luckily for you, Sugawara was not the average hormonal teen and knew how to respect a girl’s boundaries, and you were well-aware of that. 

“Suga,” you croaked, becoming annoyed at the amount of energy you had to exert simply to respond. “J’shut up.” 

He exhaled long and deep through his nose and you felt his body shuffle closer to you. Minutes passed and you found yourself slipping deeper into a far more comfortable sleep than earlier. 

A hand, warm and soft, slipped its way onto your cheek. You leaned into the touch, adjusting your face in a nonverbal request for more. Suga complied easily, inching even closer to you, bodies brushing against each other gently in a way you could only describe as innocently intimate. his hand moved to wrap around your shoulder and pull you closer to him, and you rested your forehead against the crook of his neck, seeking warmth from something other than the thin sheet covering you. 

You sighed. The painkiller Suga had given you had begun to kick in, dulling down your previous headache into a faint ache and making your body feel comfortably somnolent. Suga’s breathing had slowed, shifting into deep, steady breaths that brushed against the crown of your head whenever he exhaled. 

Being sick sucked. But Suga was there, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
